Needs
by mistressmarionette
Summary: DarkAceCyclonisPiper. Because Dark Ace would totally buy porn for little miss under aged Cyclonis.


Because Dark Ace would _totally_ buy porn for little miss under aged Cyclonis.

This came out a little fluffier than I imagined, but then again, I really do think Cyclonis is very naïve. Still an effing evil master of the terra, but still a girl…with needs. :) Ew, I made myself wince…

I have rated this one M, because it's probably got the most sexual content of any of them…so far. Thank you to Dragon Eye Girl for prompting me to be a little more cautious with ratings!

So, pairing: Dark Ace/Cyclonis/Piper.

Edit: So I just found the hugest typo EVER. Running his fingers through his fingers…hoo boy. Well, it's fixed now.

* * *

**Needs**

Her legs were dangling over the edge of her throne, and she was reminded again of how _comfortable_ this room was when nobody was looking.

The throne room was big, so big someone might have called it uncomfortable, but she'd always liked big things. Her book, even, was big, and filled with all kinds of big secrets and big, embarrassing stories---

"If you're not careful, one day someone will walk in here and notice you reading that," She heard a familiar, but smug voice, say, and she scrambled into an upright position.

Before her, Dark Ace chuckled. "No need for that, it's only me."

Cyclonis smiled a very small smile. "I was just getting to the best part."

"Where they go to the Green Room and fuck each other blind?"

Her smile grew, and she was blushing in something more like delight than embarrassment. "I can't believe you know about that!"

"Don't forget who got you the first of those," Dark Ace reminded her gently. She remembered. She also remembered who had brought her first bottle of firewater, and her first out-of-Cyclonia newspaper, and numerous other things, and who had hid them all in some secret cache just for her.

"I just want to know where you get all these," Cyclonis said, shutting the book.

Her trusted knight shrugged, completely unashamed. "I was once at that glorious age of curiosity. I learned." In the time it took for Cyclonis to try to imagine a teenaged Dark Ace and come up with something like Aerrow with dark hair and just a smidge of evil, he knelt by the arm of her throne and rest his chin in his arms. "So I take it you like this…" She watched with amusement as he searched for a word. "Novel."

"Filthy smut will do," She said, "and yes, it's all right. I'd like it better if there were…I don't know," She said quickly, but he was quicker.

"More women?"

"I guess," She shrugged, evasive. "Actually, I don't know. I don't know how much I want to read about other women." She paused in thought, and knew that Dark Ace was waiting patiently for her to continue. He always did.

"I'm not even sure," She eventually said, leaning back and swinging her legs back over the arm of the throne, near Dark Ace's head, "that I'm even that much into girls. I mean, I've tried to think about me _being_ with another girl, and I just can't. I mean, how would that _work_?"

She looked up, and realized that there was no way even Dark Ace would know about something like that. "Sorry. I don't mean to weird you out."

He shook his head slowly. "Not at all."

"But, maybe I'm just into Piper," Cyclonis said. "I mean, that whole crystal thing, and, and she's _cool_, and I _like_ her. You know?"

She didn't bother to look up, but Dark Ace was nodding slowly.

"And maybe it's not even so much _liking_ her as wanting her around. I mean, just to hang out with. There's nobody here my age," Cyclonis said wistfully. She looked to Dark Ace. "You know?"

Dark Ace was smiling that odd smile that wasn't really a smile, but still understanding and serious and kind. Not a condescending kind, but a real _kind_, the one that came from the eyes.

If she could count on Dark Ace for anything, it was his eyes. He looked at her with the most wonderful fascination, not brainless fear.

She fingered her book thoughtfully. "So when did _you_ read this book?"

"Oh," He said, rubbing his fingers through his hair. "Um…I don't remember."

"Yes, you do," Cyclonis sat up a little. "Come on, don't hold out."

Dark Ace chewed his lip. "My second year at the Academy. Right after my first…ah. It was a one-night thing, and I didn't see her again for a while, so I needed something to fill the time."

If Cyclonis had ever truly cackled in her life, she came very close to it in that moment. But it died quickly. "At least you'd actually done something by then…"

Dark Ace looked up quickly. "There's no rush, really. You're young."

"I know, just…I don't know," Cyclonis contradicted herself quickly. "You…you don't think it's weird?"

"What?"

"This," Cyclonis said uncomfortably. "Me. With Piper. I mean, you really don't think it's weird?" She pressed. "It feels weird to me…"

"Being in love can often feel 'weird' ," Dark Ace said softly.

"But I don't even know if it's as serious as actual _love…_"

"You're not supposed to," Dark Ace said. "You just try."

Cyclonis frowned. "That's vague."

Dark Ace smirked at that. "It doesn't get much clearer. I'm sorry."

She slumped back. "Not your fault." After a few more moments, she said, "You know who _really_ needs a girlfriend around here?"

"Ravess?" Dark Ace suggested.

"No, _you_," Cyclonis said, scrambling up onto her knees. "You're handsome, and kinda young…young _enough_," She amended, to Dark Ace's amusement. "Isn't there anybody?"

There was a thoughtful pause before he replied, "You are the only girl I want to be involved with in any way."

She frowned again. "But if you were horny enough to be reading these books when you were younger than _me_, then you have to have _needs_."

Her favorite knight collapsed into dry, helpless laughter.

"My only need," He finally managed to wheeze, "Is to serve you, Master Cyclonis."

_Master_ Cyclonis.

They both needed to keep that in mind.


End file.
